Wheels of Charity
by Moonlight458
Summary: Charity is not a normal teenager, her parents are murders, and she is wanted by the FBI . When she somehow gets stuck chasing down her friends car, she is thrown into a war that she thought only happened on TV. But what if she had something to do with the war? *Rated T cause some parts maybe scary for kids under 5 if they have a big imagination*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so here's my story!

Review. Fav. Follow...just do everything!

* * *

The sky was pitch black with a few greyish colored clouds moving over the full moon. The stars were dim, but many were very large and bright. I like star-gazing, but I'm just afraid of being out here on my own in the dark.

My light blue t-shirt, is a little dirty from the dirt, and my jeans shorts only go to the middle of my thighs, which is how I like to wear anything, I'm not trying to get attention. My white and green vans are clean, cause I just bargained with a girl a second ago. My silver backpack hung on my back comfortable.

I'm only 13, and I'm a runaway, cause for what my parents did. My brother is 26 and is in the Army. He has been away for 3 years and I really miss him. When he was away when I was 11, both my parents, murdered a Secret Agent, who I figured out was part of a place called Sector 7. The FBI wants me for what I know about some type of Alian bracelet I have that wont come off, and they think I know why my parents killed the man, but I seriusly dont. I have been on the run for 2 years, and I really just wants to go back to school and be a normal kid.

I ride my neon skateboard down the street of my friend, Sam. Yesterday, I heard he was trying to sell his grandfathers glasses. Why would anyone want that?

"Oh, nononononono, HEY thats my car!" I hear someone yell. I turn quickly, my brown hair hitting my cheeks, it flows down my back.

"What the heck?" I asked as I was in front of Sam's house.

"Dad call the cops," Sam's voice rang from the house. A flash of light blinde me a little and I fell off my skateboard. Falling onto the pavement, I look up to see a black and yellow Camaro pull out of the driveway and Sam stopping in front of me on his bike.

"Charity! What the heck are you doing here," His glance turns quickly down the road.

"Someone stole your CAR! You just got it," I jump to my feet and grab my skatboard and roll it on the ground. I quickly push faster than Sam, but he comes up next to me. The Camaro, well Sam's car, took off faster.

"Where ya going with my car buddy?" Sam asked, he pulled out his phone and jumped up onto the sidewalk. Pshhh...scaredy cat.

"How did I ever get into this?" I asked him. He just ignored me and typed in some number.

"Hello? 9-1-1 emergency?" Oh... the police. "Yeah, my car has been stolen, I'm.. I mean, were in pursuit, bring all teams in and HURRY!"

"SAM!" I yelled at him. "The police! Remember why I'm in hiding and not living with anyone especially YOU?" I yelled as we made a turn into a deserted looking area.

The Camaro blasted through some close gates and took off. Dust caught in my eyes, but I just rubed it out.

"Sam, train up ahead!" I pointed. He stopped and jumped off his bike, I flipped up my skateboard and took off after him. The car disapeared behing the train.

"Shoot!" I cursed and ran after him. Sam took hold of my hand and pulled me over the tracks after the train passed. We jogged out of the way.

"Charity," He pulled me behind a broken down car. I looked over to see the Camaro, shifting, and growing into a large robot of some sort. It stood tall and casted a light up into the sky. The light was a ice-blue color like my eyes.

"Oh my god," Sam mumbled.

"Dude that has to be Japanese," I whispered, getting a confused face in return. The light from the bot shined in our faces so we dropped down.

"Ok. so whats the plan?" I asked brushing some dirt from my arms. Sam whipped out his phone again and hit the record button.

"My name is Sam Witwicky, and to who ever finds this, my car is alive. Mom, dad is you find Sleeping beauty magazines under my bed, I'm holding them for Miles... ok they are mine, but still...Mojo, I love you, and Charity is here too," He put his phone away and I looked at him.

"Seriously?...Sleeping Beauty magazines for Pre-schoolers?" I put my skateboard under my arm and stood up. Sam rolled him eyes at me and got up. Sam and I slowly started to walk around two angry looking dogs.

The Dogs barked like crazy and pranced towards us.

"RUUNNN!" I yelled, we took off over a dirt hill. Sam rolled down it as I just jumped down the thing. I stopped for Sam, but he out ran me and was about 5 feet in front. The dogs were right on my feet as Sam took a turn into a building and I followed. He was already on top of a couple of tall bins.

"Hold on!" He almost yelled and hoisted me up just before one of the visious dogs could sink their teeth into my skin.

"And I thought I loved dogs!" I yelled at him. Sam started kicking the dogs, but they just kept trying to get us. The sound of a car engine came to my left. I looked over to see the Camaro driving towards us.

"Oh. My. God," I poked Sam and he stopped his girly fit. The Camaro circled around us and I gasped at how fast it was going.

"Please dont kill us, I'm sorry ok? Take the keys," He tossed them at the ground. "I dont want them."

Sam took my hand and we jumped over the dogs on the ground, who were whimpering.

"Sam!" I yelled and looked back as the Camaro was chasing us. But the cops came up and stopped us. My eyes were as big as baseballs when the lights shined on my clothes.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" A police man said getting out of his car. My lips trembled, I'm not going some place that I'm supposed to be at. I took off in the opposite direction of the cops and hid under a car where they couldnt see me.

"Where did she go?" A different voice ask.

"I don't know.." Sam mumbled.

"Put your head on the hood," I heard the bang of his forehead hit the thick plastic of the hood. A series of clinging noises were heard and the car took off. I rolled out from underneth and gripped my skateboard tighter as it is the only thing I own, other than my backpack full of things I need to survive on my own.

"He is in so much trouble," I look down at my brand new shoes, to see them still clean, but dusty. The car door was open, so I guess I can rest. I hoist my tired legs into it and lie down on the seat. I drop my skateboard on the ground and take off my backpack and pull out a blanket. I laid the blanket over me and used my backpack as a pillow.

_"Charity, the cube is near"_ A voice whispered. I sat up and surveyed the area a little, but rested my head back on my bag. I rub against the metal bracelet on my wrist. My parents clamped it on me when the went to murder the man, and now it cant come off. The colors were a pretty silver, with a glowing blue center. A couple little lines surounded it in the same color.

I dont understand why the same voice always say.."The cube is near" or "You are close" How am I supposed to know what it means! Sometimes I think I'm dehydrated.

I closed my eyes and think. What the heck happened today?

* * *

**How did I do? Please ask questions and review other things! I'm getting a cookie now...Hehe!**


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GOSH I haven't updated in 3 MONTHS!

Review. Fav. Follow...just do everything!

* * *

Info-

:Com link:

_'lalallal"-_Voice in side Charity's head.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing in my truck!" A man yelled. I lifted my head up to face a man with a white beard. He wasn't well dressed and he had a cigar in his mouth.

"Uh, I was stargazing and I forgot to go home," I said nervously and grabbed my belongings, while shoving them into my bag.

"Well, get out of here, before I call the police on ya," He ordered and physically pulled me out of the car. Falling on my side, I stared at him, before running off. Where to go now? Can't stay at the dumsters...Sam used to say..

"Oh Frag! Sam!" I exclaimed and bolted as fast as I could over the train tracks. The sun showed it was around 10 o'clock. As I came to pavement, I rolled my skateboard and took off.

The police station came in view. I flipped up my board and made my way over to a window, well, the only window. Peeking through the shades, I saw Sam with his dad and other cops.

"It just stood up," He explained. One of the cops smirked.

"Wow that's really neat," He paused and grabbed a bag and cup. Oh my gosh...

"Fill it up, no drippy drippy," He said. In disgust I coughed into my arm, before my mouth.

"What ya taking? Weed, tobacco, a little Pot?" He asked. Sam looked baffled.

"I don't do drugs," He said. A small yellow container flew over his head.

"What do we have here? Mojo? Is this what they do now a days," The stupid police officer asked.

"Those are my dogs pain pills," Sam answered.

"You know Chiwawa," He said. The policeman moved his jacket back and I caught a glimpse of a gun.

"Oh, were you eying my pistol?" He leaned forward into his face. "You wanna go,"

"Ok, that's enough," I retorted and ran into the building. I had to think of something. "Hey Mister?"

The police man turned to me, "Why hi there sweetheart! Whatcha a need?"

"Um, get out of my friends face," I said and crossed my arm. He stared at me, before leaning towards me.

"You wanna go too?" He asked, showing off his pistol.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked from behind. I smirked and stepped back. This was sure to end quick.

* * *

_'An insecticon is attacking the middle east'_

"What?" I exclaimed. This voice is sure getting really annoying.

"What's the matter Charity?" Sam asked. I gripped the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand," I replied.

Sam talked his father into having me stay for a couple of days, saying my parents were out of town. But obviously, they aren't.

"Lets go downstairs," He said and shot his basketball into his toy hoop. I nodded and we both exited down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen I saw Mojo with a cast on his foot. He was all excited on his red seat.

"Mojo!" I exclaimed and rubbed the dogs head. He wagged to greet me. Sam walked over to the fridge and grabbed a glass of milk.

"Mo-jo Mo-jo Mo-jo," He repeated over and over. The dog then jumped up onto the counter and barked outside.

"Stop barking," I whined and climbed up to see what he was looking at. Nothing...

"Oh my God," Sam exclaimed and dropped the carton of milk. He was freaking out. Running over I jumped up onto the counter, but Sam pulled me down.

"Get down," He said and held my hand tightly. The sound of a car revved from outside.

"Its him what-" He clasped a hand over my mouth. Whipping out his phone he dialed a number.

"...Miles, The car is back. Satan's Camaro is in my backyard," He released the hand over my mouth and grabbed Mojo from the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Lets split, I don't want to be devils lunch!" I whispered and got up. Sam placed Mojo down and we ran to the front door. I grabbed my bag, putting it on. Sam grabbed his moms bike from behind the stairs and slammed open the door. He hopped on a flew off the steps. I ran, jumped in the air, and placed the skateboard under my feet. I hit the ground just in time to miss the Camaro from hitting me.

"Oh Frag! I exclaimed and pushed harder, finally reaching Sam. The Camaro was driving on the Sidewalk!

"STOP!" He yelled.

Coming into the center of town, once again we were in the city. The Camaro was right on my tail, inches from the back of my skateboard. Sam and I took a sharp turn and drove onto the sidewalk.

I looked behind to see where the car was, but I hit something and flipped. I landed on someone.

"Charity," He moaned, My head was against his chest, my legs sprawled on the ground. Rolling off I got to my feet.

"Sam?" A girl asked. I turned to her and waved, she smiled back. "That was- pretty awesome"

"Thanks," We both said.

"Are you and your sister ok?" She asked. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"No! I'm losing my mind!" He answered, before getting up. "I'm being chased by my car right now, got to go,"

"Ugh...I'm not his sister, and we ARE being chased by HIS car!" I pulled my blue shirt down and picked up my skateboard.

"Hey girls I'm going to see if he's ok," The girl said and gestured me over to a blue motorcycle. "Lets go"

She got in the front as I hung onto the back.

* * *

Driving up the road, she came to a hard stop in front of a cop, who was driving to get Sam.

"Follow him!" I said and she took off. The cop car didn't even turn on his sirens, which was strange.

'The cube is near'

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"What's that?" the girl said. I gripped my skateboard tightly in fright that I would drop it.

"Oh nothing," I paused, "What's your name?"

"Mikayla...Now hold on," We drove towards an abandoned parking garage place and running out, was Sam.

"GET BACK" He screamed at us. I stared at him with the face 'What the Hell is the matter with You'. Mikayla drove up towards him, but he swung his arm out and took us both down.

I yelp as I hit the solid round without a helmet. My head was pounding. Mikayla on the other hand threw off her helmet and looked at Sam.

"What the Hell is your problem Sam?" She asked.

"Ok there is this monster who is attacking me," He pointed towards where he came out. And oh boy am I scared right now...

"DECEPTICON!" I hollered, but Satan's Camaro came and rammed into the Con. He drove up next to us and opened his door.

"Sam what is that thing?" Mikayla asked terrified.

"Get in the car!" Sam said and we all piled in. I slid into the back seat as the older two got in the front. We zoomed away from the police car bot.

"Sam, move over," I said. Sam shook his head and screamed as we were driving really fast, but did I care...no. Right now I'm pretty mad cause my skateboard is broken into two pieces and now on the car floor.

"GOGOGO!" Sam yelled as the Con was driving up next to us. How do I know all this stuff? Well lets just say for the last two years I have been learning from the voice in my head and the visions I sometimes have.

"WERE GONNA DIE!" Mikayla repeated over and over.

_'This is an Autobot, his name is Bee'_

"Were not going to die!" I exclaimed, "Bee! Turn left!"

The car swerved and listened to me. I guess the two in the front didn't notice. We flew through an old abandoned gym window and did a 180 into a pile of boxes. Bee drove full speed out of there.

How do I know about Bee? Hello? The voice just told me!

After an hour of driving, its almost dark outside. My bracelet is getting itchy and tight the more I' am frustrated about being inside the car.

Bee backed up against an old warehouse and turned of the engine. All three of us reached for the door handles, but they locked.

"Damn you Bee! Come on!" I exclaimed. This time Mikayla and Sam turned to me.

"What do you mean Bee?" Sam was out of breath.

"Its not starting, maybe its battery died?" Sam looked around as I kept staring out the window.. The Con passed the alleyway which we were in, but he noticed us.

"DRIVE!" I yelled and we sped away from the con. Coming to a stop, he threw the door open and Mikayla and Sam flew out. I on the other hand was stuck.

"CHARITY!" Sam hollered to me. Metal began to spin around me and the seats folded in till I saw in a small box place. A glowing orb was in the center.

"You...Are In...Spark...Chamber," A voice said, that filled the entire space.

"Uh, cool with me Bee," I felt a sense of confusion wash over me. I guess, now I'm not only a freak who knows about alien race, but can actually feel their feelings...

Only seconds later I was sent flying into the side of the wall, which was the seat cushion. "Oww,"

"Oh Shit!" Mikayla cursed from the outside. As the seconds went by, all I knew was that Bee was getting his Aft given to him. But it all stopped once I heard the agonizing screams of the Con dying.

"Bee?" I asked looking at the blue orb, which is known as a spark.

"I'm here ad will always be..." A radio song played. The sound of someone yelling came...wait? Sam!

"Where is she?" He asked. One of the side of the Spark chamber open and Be motioned me to come out. Slowly I crawled into his hand. My nose and head hurt like heck!

"Sam!" I exclaimed as Bee placed me on the ground. I ran over and embraced him.

"Its an advanced super robot...like Charity said...Its probably Japanese," He whispered to Mikayla.

"His name is Bee, and he just saved your life," I said to him. Mikayla reached over and pulled me into her arms.

"Do you speak?" Sam asked. Bee then filtered through a bunch of broadcasting channels, explaining how he talks.

"You talk through the radio!" He realized.

"Your beautiful, your wonderful.." Bee played while clapping his arms and pointing at Sam.

"What was that from last night?" I asked breaking from Mikayla's grip and running up to Sam, Mikayla slowly made her way up the hill.

Pointing towards the sky, he replied, "Starships! Were mean't to fly...Shooting fire down from heaven to Earth!"

"Why...Are you like an alien or something?" Mikayla asked. Bee pointed to her and transformed into the old Camaro.

"No-, he's a lawyer!" I sarcastically said, before climbing in. "Lets go!"

"Anymore questions you want to ask?" Bee questioned them, but the two nodded and got in.

* * *

"So he's a pretty good driver," Mikayla said. Sam and I nodded.

"Why don't you sit in that seat there?" Sam asked. Mikayla was actually sitting on the arm rest.

"No, he's driving!" She said. I rolled my eyes and stretched out my legs on the seat, good thing there's seatbelts back here!

"Maybe you should sit in my lap?" Sam asked. Oh no...

"Why?" Mikayla asked.

"Safety first, I have the only seat belt up here," Sam answered. Mikayla huffed, before sitting in his lap. Sam buckled up and they sat there for a while.

"You know what I don't understand...Is he' supposed to be this really cool robot, but he has a piece of crap for a car," That pulled the trigger. Bee slammed on the brakes.

"Now, see what you did, you got him mad," Sam said. We all piled out, my backpack still was on my back, thankfully.

Bee sped off leaving us in this underground tunnel. "Move out of the way, you moron,"

"Oh, shut up you Son-" But Sam clasped a hand over my mouth in time. But he came back, and OMP...Oh My Primus.

He came back in an upgraded version of the brad new Camaro. I whistled as he came to a stop next to us. He opened his door and we all piled in. The seats in the back, were so comfy.

"Nice choice of style Bee," I said and we took off.

* * *

_'They are coming'_

"Bee, their here" I said, understanding what Bee said before about 'Shooting fire down from heaven to Earth'.

"What's coming?" Sam asked me. I only smiled as Bee came to a stop outside of a large white building.

"Optimus is here,"

* * *

**How did I do? Please ask questions and review other things! **


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY GOSH Heyo guys!

Review. Fav. Follow...just do everything!

* * *

Info-

:Com link:

_'lalallal"-_Voice in side Charity's head.

* * *

Four balls of fire came hurdling towards the Earth, escape pods for Cybertronians.

"That my friends, is the Fire's shooting down from heaven to Earth," I crossed my arms and admired the pods flying down. As I looked back to the eighteen year olds, they were holding hands.

"Love birds!" I smirked, while the two gave me glares. Bee laughed, as I placed my hand on his hood.

They were coming straight towards us. "Awesome," They all flew overhead and each one landed.

"How do you...Know all about...this crazy stuff," Bee asked I turned to face him and smiled

"Something, I don't quite understand," I answered.

* * *

Now we were running like lunatics in some field. I don't know where we are now, but all I know is were looking for one of the pods. Finding our way to it, I stared in awe. The pod looked like and egg, but with metal designs all over it. Suddenly it started to open.

"Come on guys, lets get back to Bee," I said. We all nodded and started back. Running towards him, he opened his car door. We all jumped in and sped away.

"That was so cool! But why didn't you allow us to see who it was?" I asked.

"The world may never know...It could be a bad guy?" Bee said. I nodded in disappointment.

"Hey, I bet were going to see them now," Mikayla tried to cheer me up. I smiled and leaned back into the seat.

Arriving in a dark, gross alley, A semi was driving towards us. We all got out, not really listening to our conscience's. Three more then came, one was a Silver Pontiac, the second a Black Toppick truck, as the other an ambulance.

We stood in front of Bee's hood as the Semi stopped in front of us. Each one of the vehicles started to transform. But all I stared at was the Semi. It was so tall. When each were done, I knew who they were. One of them was breakdancing as he transformed behind us, that's one I will never forget...Jazz.

"Optimus Prime?" I asked. He looked down at me, but kneeled as he saw how small us three were to them.

"How do you know my name. I really have no idea, A voice, Visions that I get...It's all very complicated," I explained. Optimus gave me a nod which said 'We will talk later'.

"Are Samuel James Whitwicky? Descendent of Archibald Whitwhicky" Optimus asked. Sam stood there for a sec thinking this all through.

"Yes," He finally answered. I turned quickly to get a glance at all the other bots in their new bipedal forms.

"My name is Optimus Prime,-" He stopped to look at me, "You explain, lets see how much you know,"

I clasped my hands together and winked at the big guy. "They are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, Autobots for short. Their planet has been in a Civil War for Centuries. They fight against the evil Decepticons, for example, the one who almost killed us earlier. Megatron is their leader." I looked up at him.

"Did I get it right?" I asked. All the bots around me just stared right at me in shock. "You can continue if you'd like, I don't want to hog your role in explaining your men, besides I already know them," I said. Optimus shook his helm, but pointed over towards Jazz.

"Wha' crackin' little' bitch's?" He asked. " This looks like a cool place to kick it!" He flipped over and sat on a car.

"My first lieutenant, Jazz," Optimus said.

"How do you learn to talk like that?" Sam asked. Optimus stood up and looked around.

"We learn from what you humans call, the Worldwide Web," He answered.

"Did you know that as well?" Ratchet asked to my right.

"Oh quit being jealous Ratchet, and too answer your question," I paused, "No-"

"Our team medic, Ratchet," Optimus sighed.

"My monitors are showing the human wants to mate with the female,"

"Oh my Primus, Ratchet, you did not just go there," I laughed till I fell to my knees, Sam whacked the top of my head and pulled me up.

"Hey, no need to get...Physical Physical!" Bee sang from his radio.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide,"

"You feelin' lucky, Punk?" He unleashed his cannon and brought them down to our faces.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus said. Ironhide looked up at him, but put away his guns.

"What? I just wanted to show off my cannons!"

"There pretty cool!" I casually shrugged, and he smiled at me.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus gestured to him. Bumblebee danced around and played different songs.

"Bumblebee, eh?" Sam asked.

"Good choice of music Bee," I gave a thumbs up as he pointed to me. Ratchet just muttered something to himself.

"Why can't he talk?" Sam asked. Ok, that's something I thankfully don't know.

"It was damaged in battle," Ratchet shot a red scanner towards him, "I'm still working on it"

"Why are you here?" Mikayla asked like it was some dramatic scene.

"We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron does," Optimus proclaimed.

"Hold on," I asked. Everyone looked down or at me. "Did you mean, the cube?"

"Ya, you got that righ' little younglin'," Jazz answered from the back.

"A voice in my head keeps telling me frequently, that's its near," I said. A burning sensation hit my right shoulder and I yelped.

"Ratchet?" Ironhide asked. I turned to face the doc bot.

"What the heck was that for?" I retorted.

"When we get back to base, I need to run a scan over you," He then turned to Optimus,

"What happened to your planet and Megatron?" Sam asked. Optimus placed his finger on the side of his head and blue light shot towards the ground.

The ground crumbled and Cybertron appeared right before our eyes, except it was on fire, and I know its not supposed to be that way.

"Our planet once was run by the Allspark, which gave life to all of us. But Megatron turned on us, creating a new army. Our planet became inhabitable so Megatron left. He flew here to Earth where Archibald Whitwicky found him," Optimus explained.

"My grandfather," Sam realized his grandfather was the man who found the Decepticon leader.

"It was an accident, which intertwined our fates."

A vision came to my mind.

_"The Ice is breaking!" Archibald exclaimed. Secs later it did and he was sent shooting down a hole._

_"Captain! Captain!" His research group called for him._

_"I'm alright lads," He reassured them from up above. As he looked in front of him, he was frightened by the gigantic robot._

_"Men! We have made a discovery!" He hollered up to them. Archibald took a few steps towards one of Megatrons fingers. Reaching his hand out, he touched it, activating his navigation system._

_Archibald flew back and went unconscious. His glasses flew off and were in scripted with a code. _

"Charity?" Two hand pushed me back and forth.

"Oh my Primus, I just saw it all happen, Sam! Those glasses have the code to find the cube!" I exclaimed and time shook him back and forth.

"What do you know, the kids' strong," Mikayla shrugged.

"If the Decepticons get the Allspark, they will use it to transform Earth's machine's into a new Army," Ratchet finally spook up.

"And Humans will be no more," Optimus finished, but as he stood up, he just had to pick up something. And that something was me.

"Ugh, why ya pickin' up tha younglin'," Jazz asked.

"It has some explaining to do," He said and deposited me on his shoulder.

"I'm a girl, and my name is Charity," I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Sam, you hold the key to Earth's survival," Optimus finished his statement from earlier.

"Sam please tell me you have those glasses," Mikayla nervously asked.

* * *

"Charity, will your Sire and Carrier be worried?" Optimus asked. I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"Optimus, I don't have parents," I said. I could sense his grief from his spark.

"Where do you stay?" He was a little forceful on this one. But thank goodness he didn't ask what my parents died from.

"Anywhere, just not in a house or building that occupied," I answered. The air conditioning kicked in and I smiled a bit.

"Now, why is it you know all about us," He asked. I dropped my knee's and stared at the radio.

"To be honest, all I know is that my idiotic parents decided to strap this metal bracelet to my wrist, which can't come off and better yet, it sometimes burns. Every since then I have been having visions that tell me all about you guys, like how the twins prank Ratchet or how you learned to be a warrior from Alpha Trion," I explained, trying not be upset cause this is something no one wants to go through.

"If I may, who is 'The Voice' inside your processor?" He took a violent turn, which made me grip the seat to not flip over, "Sorry"

"Its, ok," I paused for a sec, "And to answer your question, I have no idea who the voice is and that's why I was hoping one of you guys could help me out,"

"We will try our best t help you, but because of your importance of this voice telling you where the cube is, you are in danger. For if the Decepticons capture you, they will not hesitate to get what they want through-"

"Torture or death," I finished.

* * *

We finally arrived back to Sam's house and drove into the back alleyway. As we came to his garage, Sam got out.

"Just stay here...Charity watch them," Sam pointed at me.

"YES!," Optimus laughed.

"Out you go," He opened the door, but I stood put.

"Boss bot! He said stay put!" I exclaimed, but his spark radiated with annoyance so I jumped out. He transformed and I sighed. I could never be in charge of a bunch of alien robots.

"Mikayla!" I waved my hands around. Without even knowing what was happening, Optimus picked me up off the ground and held me against his chest.

"Optimus if you even dare put a pede on that grass-" but with one step, he was in the backyard. Sam looked at us for a split second, before talking to his dad. Bee and the others had transformed already and now were surrounding the house. Bumblebee came around the corner and placed a finger over his processor saying he'll be quiet.

Looking up at us now, told us to back up, but all Optimus did was give me to Bee. "God I'm not a rag doll!"

"Shhh!" Bee hissed at me, I stuck out my tongue. He placed me on his shoulder and I gripped on for dear life.

"Wha-wha are you doing!" Sam was hysterical now, "Watch the fountain!"

But it was too late, Optimus went around it and then squashed it, "I'm sorry,"

"You-you," He looked at me, "Charity?"

"Hey! Don't leave a thirteen year old with a bunch of bots! To them, I'm a mouse!" I retorted. Mikayla finally showed up and she knew she was in as deep trouble as I was.

"I told you-" He was cut short when Mojo walked over to Ironhide and did his business on his pede. All I could say was...

"Oh no,"

"No Mojo! Off The Robot!" Sam ran over and picked up his beloved Chiwawa before Ironhide could squash him.

"Ironhide! Easy!" I said leaning forwards, almost falling off. Ironhide charge up his cannons and face Sam

"Put the guns away," Sam said, holding the dog away.

"It seems you have a infestation, would you like me to fix it?" He asked.

"No! Its a pet! We humans love Chiwawa's!" Sam said gesturing to the dog.

"He sprayed lubricant all over my foot," Ironhide said. I let out a small laugh as Sam was still hysterical.

"Bad Mojo!" They both said.

"Ah, its gonna rust," Ironhide whined before walking off. Sam ran under Optimus's legs and towards the house.

"Autobots, Recon," Optimus ordered. Bee passed me back to Optimus, who opened up his chest. "You'll be safe in my Sparkling Chamber,"

He opened a panel inside of his chest and inside was a pitch black room, with small blue vein's circling it. Climbing in, I pulled my legs to my chest and laid back. God, these bots must really want me unharmed...

"Time is short," Optimus said.

"They really want those glasses," Mikayla said. I bet he helped her into his room.

"Silent mode," Ironhide suggested. Optimus started to transform, cause I was now being tossed around in circle. When he was done, I was now in he back seat, all strapped in.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I said as my head was spinning. I yelped in pain as my bracelet burned me."Optimus!"

"Show it in the mirror!" He ordered quickly. I jumped up and faced it towards the side mirror. It was doing something really strange and I have no clue.

'The cube's location is in underground bunker,'

"Oh Pit!"

"No cursing, it is not femme like to do that," Optimus said.

"Optimus the voice is saying the cube's location is underground,"

"For now be silent, if you want to be an Autobot ally, you must follow the rules,"

"REALLY! I mean...ok," MY voice got lower as I laid down on the back seat.

"Oh nononono, this isn't hide an seek!" Sam exclaimed, no frustrated as we were all in his background in vehicle mode.

"Hey Optimus, time to cut the Silent Mode, we need to get in the alleyway," I said. Optimus unbuckled me and I jumped out. He transformed and walked over to window once again, except this time, he squashed the white garden Mrs. Whitwicky has..or did have.

"Oh no," I said.

"No! Were trying ok! Just give me five minutes!" Sam requested, on the verge of screaming now.

"Hurry," Optimus held the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Fall back,"

Everyone kept walking, trying not to ruin the garden even more, but then the funniest thing happened. I turned around just in time to watch Ratchet walk into a bunch of power lines and shock himself.

"Medic's can Dance?'" I exclaimed trying to be funny, which on Bee caught on to.

"Wow that was tingly," Ratchet said trying to get up, but fell down, "Whoa!"

"Yeah, that looks fun," Sarcastically Ironhide finished.

* * *

Oh God now we were back at the window again and Mr. and Mrs. Whitwicky were searching the room.

"Parents," Optimus moved away from the window.

"Oh no it ruined the garden. Honey we going to need a transformer to fix this," Mr. Whitwicky said. Ironhide brought out his cannons.

"The human parents seem very annoying, would you like me to get rid of them?" He asked.

"Ironhide!" Optimus spook up to him, "You know we are not supposed to harm humans. What is with you?"

"Ah, I don't know," He replied as he put them away.

Mrs. Whitwicky has brought up a Man's private talk and now was embarrassing Sam even more.

"Oh a girl," His mom exclaimed loudly. "Sorry you had to hear our little family discussion,"

"Shoot, they found Mikayla," I said out loud to myself. This is going to take a long time.

"Optimus?" I called. He turned to me and bent down. Quickly I ran over to him.

"I'm going into the house, ok?" I asked. He nodded and I ran through the door. As I was about to go up the stairs the doorbell rang. Two eyes looked through the mail slot.

"Charity? What took you so long to get back?" Mr. Whitwicky asked coming down the stairs, I shrugged and allowed him to open the door. He pulled it open and stared out.

"Hello, what can I do you for?" He asked.

"Hello, Mister Witwikay. We are from the government," He pulled out a badge, "Sector 7"

" It's Whitwicky," He corrected and opened the door more to reveal me to the man. I stared at him, my arm was burning, something isn't right...there here for me and the Autobots.

I immediately recognized him from what my parents told me. His name is Agent Simmons and he is the man that my parents wanted to kill next...I'm so dead.

"Is your so not the great-grandson of Archibald Witwikay ? I s he not?" Agent Simmons asked, "May I come in?"

"Ron there's guys all over the front lawn," Mrs. Whitwickey said from the living room. More guys piled through the door, one of them talking me by the arm.

"LET ME GO!" I hollered and tried to get out of his grip.

"Not today, Satan's daughter," Simmon's smirked. I crunched up my face and clenched my fists.

"Ron! There's guys in suits all over the house. The guy holding me pulled me into the kitchen where we found Sam and Mikayla.

"What is this?" Sam asked me. I looked at Simmons and gave him a mean glare. But he didn't notice.

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?" asked Simmons.

"Yeah", Sam answer him.

"Well, I need you to come with us" said the guy.

"You aren't taking the humans anywhere," I said, making me sound a bit alien.

"That right you are not taking me son or Charity" said Mr. Whitwickey.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." said idiot.

"Well, I'm asking you to get the heck out of this house!" I yelled at him, now furious. "All you need is me, now leave them alone,"

"Really? You're gonna try to get rough with us?" said the mn holding me. I just wanted to punch him in the face.

" I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here", Mr. Whitwickey said and reached for the phone on the counter.

"There's something a little fishy about you, Charity Davidson, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here" he said. "and what will that be then" I asked. I saw someone walking towards Simmons and then whisper something.

"You" said Simmon's as he point to Sam.

"Me" asked Sam a little nervous as he stared over to me.

"Step forward, please", asked the other agent and I noticed he had a large device in his hand.

"Just stand here" asked Sam as he step forward.

"Yeah" said the man. He waved wave the device over Sam till it beeped. "Fourteen rads", said the guy with wide smile, "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

They pulled all of us out of the house including Mojo.

"If you hurt my dog, I'll BEAT your ASS!" Mrs. Whitwicky warned.

"Sam! Don't tell them anything...till we get a lawyer," And the men took off with the parents. Sam sat in the middle as I was behind the drivers seat.

"So, LadiesMan217", said Simmon's to Sam.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it", Sam said.

"What do you make of this?" said Simmons as he played back Sam's voicemail. Why Sam...

I feel my eye twitch. "Is that you?" asked jackass.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan" said Mikaela.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car _TRANSFORMED_. Enlighten me", Simmon's asked trying to clarify what we saw..

"Well, here's what I said, okay?'Cause this is a _TOTAL _misunderstanding that my had been stolen…", Sam trail off.

"Really" said the annoying agent.

"From me, from my home, but its fine now, because it's back! It came back!" Sam finished..

"Well, not by itself", Mikaela said.

"Well no!" Sam said.

"Because cars don't do that! That would be crazy!" Mikaela said. Everyone was laughing including me, I'm not a really good liar. Then stop all stop when Simmon's asks this question.

"So what do you kids know about aliens?"

"What? Like a Martian? Like E.T? No", Sam said.

"It's an urban legend" Mikaela add.

"Or did you mean those alien from the movie Planet 51?" I asked. Simmon's whipped his badge out a shoved it our faces.

"You see this? This is a 'do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it' badge" He demanded.

"Like I'd care" I said and crossed my arms. If my Skateboard was still intact, I would whack him upside the head with him. Bee owe's me one...

"You sure because I'm gonna lock you up forever!" said Simmons.

"You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he's got to get back to guarding the mall" said Mikaela.

"You. In the training bra. Do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up" said Simmons. I look at Mikeala.

"What parole" asked Sam.

"It's nothing" said Mikaela.

"A grand theft auto? That ain't nothing?" Simmons replied moving in his seat to look at her.

"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they weren't always his" said Mikaela.

"You stole cars?" Sam asks her.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along" Mikaela nervously responded.

"Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything to you!" I yelled. then he smirk at me and I notice the lust in his eyes.

"Stay out of this, your parents were worse than hers. Yours are dead for what they did," Simmons yelled at me.

"Hey remember you were second on the 'To Kill List' Simmons, so shut up," I forced out.

"What did your parents do?" Sam asked me, looking directly down onto the top of my head.

"Her parents were Secret Agents for a secret group called Aliance 11. Which was terminated ten years ago, by us. Her parents we believe were sent to kill one of our VIP agents to obtain files. But they got away with something that we had, something we found...that bracelet. Since the discovery of it, we have been experimenting it, but we were never successful. Her own parents left their own kid to take the blame by attaching the bracelet to her And-"

_'Buckle up Charity'_

"Maybe they were protecting me from something," I said as I finally buckled up my safety belt.

"So...She knows why her parents killed Agent Rio, I believe-" said Simmons but he stoped when the car crashed into something or someone.

I stay clam as the car was lift up back two hands and then crash down to the floor.

I try to stay clam as everyone was screaming, but its kinda of hard when your scared yourself. Two metal hands rip the roof of the car. I look up to see a light hich goes away revelaing, Optimus Prime. I smirk.

"You just messed with the wrong bots" I said standing up on the seat.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend, Optimus Prime" said Sam.

"Taking the children was a bad move", said Optimus as he glare at them. then the idiots point there guns at them. With one snap of my wrists, my cuffs broke off. So I have super strength...Awesome!

"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons" orders Optimus. Jazz, Ratchet, Bee, and 'Hide coming swinging down from the bridge behind us.

"Freeze" yell Ironhide.

"Give me those" said Jazz as he takes their guns away with his magnet hand. Optimus kneels to our level and stares directly at Simmons.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus ask him.

"Look, there are S-7 protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you" said Simmons.

"Your so stupid, your talking right to him right now" I retorted as I kicked the Back of Simmon's seat.

"Get out of the car", Optimus order him. I smirk.

"All right. Me? You want me to-" said Simmons but was cut off by Optimus.

"NOW" order Optimus. I smirk as everyone finches and gets out. Optimus looks down at me and wraps his hand around my tiny frame. He lifts me up and holds me in his palm.

They take us out of the door. And Mikeala help and take Sam's hand cuff.

"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Sam asked. I glare at him. "

You weren't supposed to hear all that and you weren't supposed to hear any of her story either", Mikaela said.

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" asked Mikaela.

"Some one Sam, think about it, I haven't watched TV in the last two years...cause I don't have one or even a house," I explained. Optimus starts to rub his thumb up and down my back.

"Big guys! Big guys with big guns!" said Simmons as he looks at the bot's guns.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela ask.

"Where did you take our parents?" Sam.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it" said Simmons.

"Oh No" said Sam as he Simmons suit.

"Hey! You touched me! That's a federal offence!" yell Simmons. Optimus finally placed me down next to Sam, who nodded to me.

"Do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" said Sam as he look at the badge.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with their big alien friend standing over there and this no body" Simmon's smirked.

"Hey shut up, the person you should be afraid of is me," I took a step closer to be inches away from his body.

"What is Sector Seven?" asked Sam.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Why don't you ask Miss Davidson over there...I bet she knows all about it" Simmon's glared at me, I clenched my fists, ready to pounce in any second. Unexpectedly, a popping noise came and Bee started to spray his business on Simmon's

"Ugh, men..." I laughed when I said it.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man", Optimus order him. Bee closed his cap and looked at Sam with amusement.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?!" Simmons yell. Sam and Mikayla grab his wrists and handcuff everyone on the sidewalk.

"All right, tough guy! All of it off!" said Mikaela to Simmons who stared at her with confusion

"What are you talking about" said Simmons. "

Your clothes, all of it, off" said Mikaela.

"For what?!" asked Simmons.

"For threatening my dad and making Charity's life a living Hell" answers Mikaela. The angry Simmons huffs started taking his clothes off while glaring at her.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool" said Simmons.

"Ladi ladi la, just get going," I glared at him, my bracelet burning my skin. I guess the burning only happens when I'm mad or upset?

Simmons pulled of his pants and revealed his flower boxers and a tank with the Sector 7 symbol. It looked like a Super Man symbol but with the number seven on it.

"Those are nice", Mikaela said, "now get behind the pole" she then add.

"This is such a felony what you're doing", said Simmons.

"Don't care" I kicked him in the shin.

"I will hunt you down! You hear?!" Simmon's tried to break out of the chains, but was unsuccessful.

"He'll hunt you down," said the annoying agent.

"Without any remorse!" said Simmon's yelled at Sam.

"No remorse" The man copies him once again.

"Whatever you say", Sam said as he and Mikaela walk away. I growl at Simmon's before retreating myself to join my fellow friends. But something wasn't right...

_'Charity they are coming'_

"Oh Pit! They're coming!" I hollered up to Ratchet who was right next to me. Ratchet turns towards the gloomy bridge to see a bunch of cars with flashing light driving towards us.

"Optimus! Incoming" Ironhide yells as he slams his fist into the ground. The cars slide to a stop.

"Roll out!" Optimus orders us. The bots transform and I climbed into Ironhide's seat as the other two ran to Bee. I got a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well.

* * *

**How did I do? Please ask "questions and review other things! **


End file.
